Clueless
by Ineee
Summary: Why is it that everyone can see it and they don't? Will they realise what they are feeling?TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm Ineee, and this is my first story…ever. I was going to make a oneshot, but I'll make a very short story. So, tell me what you guys think. Constructive criticizm from you would be great, since I'm so new at this!**

**Anyways, even if this isn't so good, it goes to Stace ( zacefronihot) cause she's my first friend from FF. Many Troy boltons to you!**

**Disclamer: If I owned HSM, I wouldn't be writing this. So, I don't.**

* * *

Gabriella walked up to the doorstep of the Bolton's and pushed open the door. She would have knoked, but she didn't really need to. Once in, she lefr her purse next to the door and went in to the kitchen. There was Lucy.

"Hey Lucy!" she said to Troy's mom, who looked like she was baking something. Gabriella loved Lucy's cooking. She had always said her mom made the best brownies, but Lucy's were really close!

"Hi Gabi! How are you?" she answerd looking up. She loved Gabriella like a daughter, she was considered part of the Bolton family.

"I'm good, you?" asked Gabriella grabbing a coockie from a jar on top of the fridge. Her favourite Bolton coockies that always were in that jar for her.

"I'm good too. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Ok, sure, thank you! What are you baking" She wasked curiously.

"Oh, just some brownies for dessert. But we're having pasta"

"Great! I'll come down in a minute to help you". With that, she went up the staris to Troy's room. Walking down whe hall, she reached her door and opened it.

"Oh, my, I'm sorry". She had just walked in on Troy making out with Amy. Amy.. Gabriella's stomach did a flip. She hated Amy. She only tolerated her because she was Troy's girlfriend and she was as nice as possible to her. But in reality, Amy was.. well, a bitch. Only Troy didn't notice. Of course, she was nice to _him._

"Hey Gab, don't worry" said Troy getting up. "How are you?" he asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around his best friend, leaving his girlfriend all alone on the bed. Gabriella returned the hug and answered "I'm good, how are you?".

"Fine, fine" Troy said, sitting back on the bed. Amy wrapped her arms around him, but he didn't seem to notice at all. He was looking at Gabriella. She was wearing a pony tail today. She usually never did. Maybe it was because it was a hot day, yeah, maybe that was it. Was her hair longer? It couldn't be much.. she had cut it a month ago! But it did seem longer.

"I came over cause tomorrow I'm going to the movies with Sharpay, and wanted to wear my red top. But I realised it was here."

She flipped her hair back. She had such beautiful hair. Troy really liked his _best friend's_ hair. All natural curls, it was gorgeous.

"Troy..Troy?"

He loved how her hair felt against his hands when he gently stroked her hair. It was soft. It smelled good too. That was because of the shampoo she always used. Troy loved that shampoo.. yeah.

"TROY!!" Gabriella said, snapping his fingers in front of his dreamy face.

"Uh? Sorry, you were saying?". Troy smiled weakly. Gabriella giggled. God, he loved

her giggle.

"I was saying I need my red top, and it's here. So I came over, and now your mom invited me to dinner" she explained.

"Oh, OK. I think the red top is in the second drawer".

"Thanks" she said, and went to look for her top. She opened it and looked through all her clothes there.

"Why does Gabriella have clothes here?" asked Amy as nicely as she could master, which wasn't much.

"Oh, well, Gabs stays over a lot when her mom is out of town. It'd be ridiculous to have her come with an overnight bag everytime" Troy explained.

"Why aren't her clothes on the guest room then?" Asked Amy.

"Hmm, something smells good" said Troy changing the subject quickly, and walking out of the room. Amy and Gabriella stared at each other, until Amy left to find Troy.

The truth was, Gabriella had never used the guest room of the Bolton house. She always slept with Troy. They had been doing that since they were kids. Apparently, Troy didn't want Amy to know that. Why thought? Everyone sleeps with their best friends in their bed, after all.

Gabriella got her red top, and went down the stairs. She walked in the kitchen where Troy and Lucy were talking, while Amy looked bored.

"Want a hand Lucy?".

"Sure Gabi, thakns. Could you make the salad?".

"I'm on it. Troy do you want tomatoe or lettuce?" she asked while taking both out of the fridge after grabbing a bowl from cupboard.

"Both please" he said with a smile, which Gabriella returned.

Amy had had enough. "Troy I think I'm gonna go.."

"Ok!" replied Troy a bit too quickly. He went to walk her to the door.

"I don't know why he's with her, really" said Lucy when they were far enough.

"Trust me, me neither" replied Gabeilla, while chopping some tomtaoes.

Troy came back with a smile on his face. "Sooo, what's for dinner mom?". He sat down on the counter and balanced his legs.

"Pasta, but it won't be done for a while" she answered. "Why don't you go watch a movie or something?".

"Ok" said Troy, grabbing Gabriellas hand and taking her upstairs, since she had finished the salad. One in his room, they laid down on the bed, while watching "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory". Troy chose it, because he knew it was Gabriellas favourite. Gabriella enjoyed the first 5 minutes of it, until she fell asleep on Troy's chest, who had his arms around her. 10 minutes later, Troy followed. They snuggled closer in their sleep.

Lucy Bolton finished preparing dinner and went upstaris to look for the two teenagers. When she walked in Troy's room, she saw them both fast asleep, his arms around her, her head on his chest. She smiled and whispered: "They are so clueless".

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Love**

**Ine**

**Pd: I'm argentinian, so there might be a few mistakes. Sorry!**


	2. You got it bad

**A/N: ****Wow guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I wasn't expecting that response! Thanks again, and I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I hope I don't disappoint you!**

Gabriella quietly climbed through the window on an early Saturday morning. She landed on the floor with a gentle _plop_ and made her way towards the bed, where he was sleeping. He looked so cute when he slept. His pillow was on the floor, as usual, and his legs were everywhere. Half the sheets were tossed to a side, and the other half were still around him. Gabriella didn't know why they even bothered to make his bed, it was always a complete mess.

She approached him, picked up the pillow, and arranged the sheets a bit. She took off her shoes, and slipped in besides him. Automatically he turned around, still in his sleep, and put an arm around her. She smiled. He always did that, she didn't know how. She rested her head in his bare chest and fell asleep too.

Lucy woke up at 8 and decided she should make some breakfast. Tiredly she made her way to the kitchen and started cooking some pancakes, Troy's favorites. As she was finishing them, she heard a knock on the door.

Opening it, she found Amy standing there.

"Hi! Mrs. Bolton!" she said in a perky voice, twirling a strand of hair in her hand. She smiled, and tried to look nice. But Lucy wasn't fooled. Troy seemed to be the only one who didn't see through her. Despite almost hating the girl, Lucy was always nice to her, for her son's sake.

"Hi Amy, what are you doing here so early?" She said smiling.

"I want to see Troy, is he here? Great" she said without waiting for any kind of answer, and let herself in. She walked up the stairs, swinging her hips. It was a natural reflex for her by now.

"_She's not gonna like this.."_thought Lucy.

Amy didn't bother knocking the door, and walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Amy shrieked

Troy shifted in his sleep, with his arms still around Gabriella.

"Troy! Wake up! Right now" she said shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her. He almost groaned, but stopped himself and said "Hey, what are you doing here so early?"

"Does everyone in this house have to ask that? And shouldn't I be the one asking what are YOU doing?" Amy said in an angry voice

"What am I doing with what?"

"Hmm, let me think, you are IN bed, WITH that Gabriella girl!!!!" Amy was losing her mind by now. Troy looked around him, and saw Gabriella, still sleeping. He smiled. He loved how someone could scream, shout, sing or anything, and she wouldn't wake up anyway. She looked so peaceful, sleeping in his arms. She looked beautiful.

"Troy.."

Well, she always looked beautiful in his opinion. Her hair was kinda messed up, she wasn't wearing any make up, and she was wearing just a T-shirt and some shorts. Perfect.

"TROY WILL YOU JUST ANSWER ME?" Amy said.

"Answer you what?" Troy was confused. What was wrong?

"What the hell are you doing with her here!!" Amy said pointing at Gabriella, who was still asleep.

"We were sleeping, what else?" Troy said as if it was obvious. Amy was furious by now.

"Troy, I don't like you sleeping with her. You are MY boyfriend"

"And she's MY best friend!" Troy said. I mean, _everyone _slept with their best friends. Well, maybe not everyone, but they did. Ever since they were kids.

"Urgh!!"

"_I can't believe he's acting like this is nothing! He can't treat me like this! He doesn't know what he's got. Maybe if he thinks he'll lose me, he'll stop sleeping in bed with her."_Though Amy

"_What's wrong with this girl? God, why IS she so mad? It's not like we were doing_ _anything. I'm kinda sick of her riding me about Gabriella" _Thought Troy

"You know what? I'm gonna leave now, and let you to think about what you've done. When you feel like you are ready, call me" she said dramatically, flipped her hair, and went out the room.

Troy turned around, re-wrapped his arms around his _best friend_, and fell asleep.

Amy walked furiously down the stairs. She almost bumped into Lucy, who was coming up

"Oh! Are Troy and Gabi up yet?" Lucy asked.

"URGH!!!!!". With that, she walked out of the house.

Lucy walked into his son's bedroom, and found both teens fast asleep, yet again. She gently shook Troy, but he didn't move.

"Troy, sweetie, time to wake up"

Nothing

"Troy.. come on sweetie"

Nothing

"Troy, Jack is eating all the pancakes"

"WHAT??" He said and sat up! He looked around and found his mom smirking.

"I knew that'd get you up. Come on, wake Gabi up and come down"

"I hate you"

Lucy laughed and walked out. Troy turned around and placed a sweet kiss on Gabriella's cheek. He saw her smile, but didn't wake.

"Gabi… Gabs, wake up" Troy cooed in her ear. She slowly opened one of her eyes, then the other one. She smiled when she saw his bright, tired, blue eyes.

"Hey"

"Hey. I can't believe you didn't wake up to Amy screaming" Tory laughed

"Amy was here?" She said sitting up, and rubbing her eyes

"Uh, yeah. She was kinda mad when she saw you, but whatever" He said indifferently. "Come on. Mom made pancakes!!" He said running out of the room.

Gabriella laughed, and took his t – shirt from the floor and walked down the stair too.

"Hey mom!" Troy said and sat on one of the stools around the kitchen island.

"Hey Troy.. Troy, put a shirt on".

Troy groaned, and stood up to go to his room to get a t – shirt, but was stopped by one thrown at his face. He caught it and saw Gabriella smirking. "Thanks Gabs"

"No problem" she said, while he put his shit on, and then put his arms around her. They hugged for a few seconds. Lucy rolled her eyes. They were driving her insane!

"Come on kids, breakfast is ready". They pulled apart and took their seats and ate.

"Troy, are you taking Amy to the dance?" Gabriella asked. She was really jealous about what he was about to answer. She knew he'd take _her_. It's not like she really cared, it was just she was so dumb! She cared a lot about him. He was like a brother to her. And she hated Amy. She wasn't sure why she felt this jealous though. _It's not jealousy. It's not._

"I don't know.. I don't really want to" Troy answered.

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked. "You don't want to take your own girlfriend to the dance? Why are you with her, anyway?". Troy shrugged.

"I don't know, he answered truthfully.

"Well, then break up with her" Said Gabriella a little too quickly.

"I can't Gabs, I don't know how". Truth was, he was sick of Amy, but he didn't want to break her heart. He was nice, way too nice.

"Oh… OK"

"Well, I better go change. We have an extra practice today. But, I'll see you later, right?" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Weather you like it or not!" Gabriella answered with a laugh.

"Ok, bye Gabs" he said kissing her cheek sweetly. Gabriella blushed and stared at the spot he was just standing on.

"You got it bad.." Lucy said teasingly.

"What?" asked Gabriella. Then she looked at her, and understood what she meant. "Shut up" she said and playfully punched her arm. Yeah, they were this close. She would never, ever admit it. Not even to herself, that she was madly in love with Troy Bolton.

**A/N: Well, that was the second chapter. I hope you liked it. I don't think it's that good, but I had this ideas in my head for so long, I decided to write them down, even if it turned out to be complete crapp, LOL. **

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Ine.**


End file.
